Emily sous mauvaise influence
by EmilyField
Summary: La douce Emily change peut a peut sous le regard impuissant de ses meilleures amies.
1. Chapitre 1: Premiere rencontre

Pretty little liars ne m'appartient pas ( et heureusement sinon Emily serait partout et Ella figerait et exploserait les gens)

 **Ma toute première Fanfiction j'espère que qu'elle vous plaira.**

 **\Avertissements/** **Cette fanfiction a été écrit par une droguer a PLL en manque de** **PLL,son** **orthographe est a chier ! Âmes sensibles s'abstenir !**

* * *

Spencer ,Aria et Hanna discutait a la cafétéria de leur lycée lorsque Emily arriva .

-Emily ! s'écria Hanna,mais ou t'était passer bon sang! On t'as pas vu de la matinée!

-Excuser moi les filles je voulais juste...faire une "pause" aujourd'hui mais ma mère est rentrée plus tôt,se justifia Emily la mine triste.

-Attend rembobine!Tu voulais sécher les cours,toi Emily Fields ? Pourquoi? demanda Spencer

-Pour rien...Ajouta timidement Emily

-Ecoute Em tu sait que tu peux tout nous Aria en prenant les mains d'Emily . On est t'es amies et même si c'est A.

-Non c'est pas A,la coupa Emily ...c'est Paige...Apres cette déclaration Emily quitta la table et disparu dans le couloir.

Aria se leva pour la rattraper mais Hanna lui saisit le poignet.

-Laisse la,elle a besoin d'être Hanna en lui lâchant le poignet

Pourquoi Paige aurait larguer Emily je penser que tout aller bien entre questionna Spencer.

Faut croire que non Spence. Ajouta Hanna.

Tu sait quoi on va demander a la principale intéressée .dit Aria en se levant et se dirigeant vers Paige qui venait de s'installer a la table devant elles.

Lorsque Aria arriva en face de Paige rejoint par Hanna et Spencer elle n'eut pas le temps de Parler que Paige pris la parole.

Ecoutez avant que vous ne m'insultiez de tous les noms je voudrai me défendre et que moi aussi je suis humaine et que j'ai des besoins et des sentiments,je n'ai pas larguer Emily seulement parce qu'elle ne voulait pas coucher avec moi c'était surtout qu'elle l'ai fait avec Maye et que avec moi elle ne voulait pas.

Attend tu as quitté Em parce qu'elle ne voulais pas coucher avec toi !Hurla presque Spencer.

C'est a ce moment que Paige reçu une gifle monumental de la part d'Hanna qui ajouta:Si je te vois encore une fois t'approcher de Emily je ne donne pas chère de ta peau.

Après cette altercation elles partir a a recherche de Emily.

Pendant se temps...

Emily s'engouffra dans les toilettes en pleurant,elle se regarda dans le miroir et parla a son reflet.

-Pourquoi tu doit toujours tous gâcher, Pourquoi tu es si prude ,Tu dois changer!

Emily vu une filles sortit d'un des fille avait le teint pale et les cheveux rouge elle était tendit une fiole de vodka a Emily.

-Non Merci refusa Emily

-Je pensait avoir entendu que tu voulais changer ?s'interrogea l'inconnue

Emily se regarda dans le miroir et pris une grande gorger et lui rendit sa fiole.

-Moi c'est Erica enchanter, tu peut la garder mais en échange donne moi ton petit nom.

-Emily...mon nom est Emily.

-On se reverra bientôt Emily. A ses mots Erica quitta les toilettes .

Emily but une autre gorgé de vodka et eu juste le temps de ranger la fiole avant que ses meilleures amie entre.

-Emily on est dessolé on a appris pourquoi elle ta quitté cette connasse dit sèchement Spencer .

-Oh vous avait appris alors ?dit Emily inquiète du jugement de ses amies

-Oui Emily et tu devrai oubliait cette pétasse.

A ses mots la sonnerie retentit .

-Tu viens Em dit Hanna .

-Oui attend je vous rattraperais

Lorsqu'elle fut seul Emily but la fiole entière et se dirigea vers son cour .

* * *

 _to be continued_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2**_

Em, ta cour de Math avec Ali non? **_Questionna Spencer en attractif Emily par le bras._**

Euh ... Ouais ... Je croit

T'es sur que ça va aller Emily. _**Demanda Aria un peu Inquiète.**_

Ouais ... Ouais. _**Répondit Emily un peu espacé.**_

D'ailleurs elle est ou Alison? **Hanna a à peine fini sa phrase que Alison apparut au bout du couloir.**

Je te manque tellement Hanna? Tu ne peux plus te pasar de moi.

Bien sur que non qu'es que je serrai son toi? Probablement rien?

 **Les filles riaient aux bêtises d'Hanna sauf Emily qui commençait à l'effet de l'alcool.**

Emily ça Va? T'as pas l'air dans ton a choisi ce passé pendentif qui j'était pas? **demanda Alison en regardant les autres filles.**

Eux sur t'expliquera plus tard, pour le moment sur devrait aller en cour. **Dit Spencer un peu gêner par la situation**

Bon ... ok ... alors sur se rejoint ce soir dans ta grange. **Exigea Alison** .Aller vient Em sur va être en reta ... Ben Em tu va ou, sur Math!

 **Emily ne se retourna même pas elle sorti tranquillement du bâtiment, elle ne l'est pas à Paige qu'elle s'en fiche d'être amoureuse d'Alison et Pas de Paige, de ne pas être capable de faire semblant avec Paige, de ne plus pouvoir nager à cause de son et encore aucune idée d'aller aller en attendre elle à une voiture et se mit à pleuré.Elle fut surprise par un coup sur la fenêtre de sa voiture elle reconnue tout de suite la fille qu'elle a été rencontrée dans les toilettes "Erica"**

Je peux entrer?

 **Emily hocha la tète.**

T'es amie avec Alison?

Ouais tu la connais?

Qui ne se connais pas dans ce lycée?

Pourquoi je t'ai jamais vu avant?

Ouch tu me fait mal au cœur la. Commentaire tu comme pu me louper avec mes cheveux rouge et ma beauté?

 **Emily sourit** . Tu commence à me faire culpabiliser,mais sérieusement tu es nouvelle ?

Ouais je suis arriver y'a deux semaines.

t'habitais ou avant ?

New York, tu la fini la fiole ?

Euh ouais désolé.

Non non ne t'inquiète pas j'ai jeune fille aux cheveux rouge sortit un joint. **Emily écarquilla les yeux.**

Oh ça te gêne si je fume à coté de toi ?

Non tant que tu partage.

 **Erica sourit et porta le joint aux lèvres d'Emily.**

 **Elles sont resté une heure dans la voiture à rire et fumais**

Whoua je suis vraiment défoncé maintenant je peut pas conduire et de toute façon ma mère me tuerais si je rentre dans cet état.

Petite joueuse,aller vient tu va venir chez moi.

Ah AH et comment tu veut faire tu peut pas conduire non plus.

Bien sur que je peut conduire je suis plus tolérante que toi ma chère Emily.

 **Emily suivit Erica jusqu'à chez elle.**

 _ **Dans la grange de Spencer.**_

 **Les filles ont raconté à Alison se fait en passant avec Emily.**

Je vais tué Paige c'est décider elle va mourir aujourd'hui cette salope. **Dit Alison en se levant**

 **Spencer l'attrapa par le bras.**

Laisse tomber Paige, c'est d'Emily il faut s'inquieter elle n'est pas venu ici elle ne répond pas aux alias ni aux messages et elle à un sécher les cours toute la journée.

Elle est juste triste, chez elle dans son lit. **Proposé Aria**

L **e téléphone de Spencer sonne.**

Allô ... Oh bonjours Madame Fields ... Bien sur Emily est avec nous ... okay je lui tout de suite au revoir. **(C'était une règle entre elles et toutes les autres)**

 **Voyant les autres la recherche avec des grands yeux Spencer s'expliqua.** Emily n'est pas rentrer et sa mère partie au Texas jusqu'à la semaine prochaine.

J'appelle Emily tout de suite. **Alison saisit son téléphone.**

Pourquoi elle te répond et pas ... **Hanna fut coupé par Alison**

Emily t'es ou putain ... quoi articule je comprend rien ... je rêve ou t'es défoncer?


End file.
